justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Ricorodriguezagency
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Bosphorus boatworks - Patna exclusive page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! GMRE (talk) 14:18, June 14, 2014 (UTC) Mako Hammerhead So it's real! I saw this as a black dot during Field of Dreams and it is a very useful weapon to obliterate the coca fields. After that mission I wasn't sure if it still spawned there because there were several coca fields with that hut. Not to mention a lot of Montanos patrolling around. Anonymous230385 (talk) 17:18, August 7, 2015 (UTC) Yep, its real! I never noticed it until I was randomly walking around the fields and there it was. Ricorodriguezagency (talk) 17:33, September 1, 2015 (UTC) Montano Cartel Ballard Sentry STRL - 14 Where did you find this???!!! As long as I have been playing this game, I have NEVER found a Montano tank anywhere, even in sidemissions You said it's in a Rioja sidemission. You could update Types of missions in Just Cause#List of Rioja sidemissions while you're at it I'm gonna add this to Rare vehicles in Just Cause. This is the first time I have ever heard of a Montano tank. [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 22:35, August 25, 2015 (UTC) :I was just randomly going through the Rioja sidemissions, and one of them was to destroy a Montano tank. Unfortunately like most of the vehicles from sidemissions, it can't be saved in a safehouse. Ricorodriguezagency (talk) 13:44, August 26, 2015 (UTC) ::First of all congratulations on discovering that, and second, what storyline mission did you complete prior to playing that sidemission? --UsernamehereCustoms (talk) 03:15, August 30, 2015 (UTC) ::I think the last storyline mission I completed was field of dreams before attempting the side missions and finding the montano tanks Ricorodriguezagency (talk) 00:14, August 31, 2015 (UTC) :::Alright, thanks. Looks like we're off to find the sidemission. --UsernamehereCustoms (talk) 14:26, August 31, 2015 (UTC) Civilian operating Shimizu Mach - 2 Are you positive that what you found was this vehicle or the Water scooter? They look very similar actually. Because as long as I have been playing this game, I have NEVER found a civilian driving one of these. However, this doesn't mean this can't happen. Even I have been discovering new things as far as 20 save files (with some deleted or corrupted). Oh BTW, I think Joseph Adeo 44 is offline now. He hasn't edited since July 28 (on his contributions page). [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 23:00, August 31, 2015 (UTC) I was looking for the water scooter, I saw a civilian standing on a jetski, I shot the civilian off the jet ski with a guerilla attack helicopter, I landed in the water for a closer look and it was a Shimizu - Mach 2 not the water scooter that I was hoping for. Ricorodriguezagency (talk) 17:32, September 1, 2015 (UTC) :Where was this? And BTW, I think your so called "guerilla attack helicopter" is called "Delta 5H4 Boxhead". [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 17:34, September 1, 2015 (UTC) :I was near the cartel villa called Casa Maria Magdalene, in the North East area of the map. P.S. that was the helicopter I meant Ricorodriguezagency (talk) 23:42, September 1, 2015 (UTC) Your Black Hand edits With all due respect sire Those are NOT Black Hand. Those are Panauan Secret Servicemen. At first glance, they can indeed be mistaken for Black Hand, but I can assure you they are not that [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 13:14, May 13, 2016 (UTC)